


Things Couldn’t Have Been Better.

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happily Ever After, Kind of Depressing, Veth never dies, also avoid the war, avoiding everything major, nothing fucking happens to these people, the goblins fuck off, they get their honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: The goblins never came.  It was just her, Yeza, and Luke.  Things couldn’t have been better.





	Things Couldn’t Have Been Better.

The winter was harsh, but it was okay, the village managed to come out just fine despite that. There was even word that, after some scouts hunted in the woods for more meat to make up for the winter, the goblin clan had suffered a major loss to more than half of it’s population! 

Veth and Yeza were pleased, the dwindled numbers meant it was safer, that it was less of a danger for Luke to go out in the village. Less raids to the village, less loss of innocent people, more safety and more animals for them. 

Good riddance, was the general consensus from Felderwin. Better that the goblins suffered and were only just a nuisance instead of a large threat. It made them easier for the village guard to wipe out, with them weakened by winter and their smaller number size. 

Yeza watched the hunting party leave to take care of them, while Veth stayed with Luke in the apothecary, and returned to them three hours later, once he’d seen all of their safe return, with only minor injuries he could make potions to fix if needed. 

With that gone, the village returned to normal, and they celebrated Luke’s fourth and fifth birthday, their 5 year anniversary, and the two of them turning 24 and 25 together. 

Their happy, but Veth almost feels like she’d missed something. That, once again, she’s just…not right, in some way. That she’s meant to be somewhere else. 

A stupid notion, really. One that Yeza is quick to calm her on and remind that she’s exactly where she should be. Nothing is out of order, and she’s not missing anything when she’s with her husband and son. 

They continue with their apothecary, learning new and better potions and getting enough money for them to take Luke to Tal’dorai. To finally have the Honeymoon they wanted, though they avoid Whitestone in favor of Emon. More welcoming, with less people holding dangerous powerful weapons that Yeza is weary of Luke being around. Also, it isn’t freezing as all shit for Veth to bare. 

They don’t have enough money to return to Felderwin, which is just as well, when they hear of the Crick attack on the Tillage and the burning of half the homes, including the apothecary. 

Yeza is devastated, more sad that all of Veth’s work at building it had been destroyed then that he’d lost his workplace, but she promised she’d help him build or buy another. There was plenty of vacant places in Emon, after all, if they wanted to settle there to raise their child away from a war and a tragedy they managed to skirt away from. 

They avoid the war, staying in Emon for however long it takes, and even longer after the war has ended. They build a new apothecary, a new life, in the much bigger city together. They watch Luke grow into a man as smart and as wonderful as them, make some new friends in the form of a few other halfling, half elves, humans and dwarves, and live happily together, completely settled in their lifestyle. 

Veth doesn’t worry, whatever she had felt she’d missed or was wrong before, it didn’t matter. her family, her husband and beautiful smart son, was what was important to her, whatever that other thing happened to be that she'd gotten worried about a long time ago before, was not. 


End file.
